


cotton candy froyo

by egg-sunyoulk (you_lynxed_it)



Series: dude. you're, like, my best friend [1]
Category: K-pop, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, attempted humour ??, honestly kinda sappy, mentions of sooil's sweat, no actual mentions of the shared anime figurine collection :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/egg-sunyoulk
Summary: It takes a three-day heat wave for everyone to figure out that there’s something weird going on between Yein and Gyujin. Besides, you know, their shared anime figurine collection.





	cotton candy froyo

[day 1]

 

It’s  _ hot _ . 

 

And not just regular hot. It’s skin-melting, fry-an-egg-on-the-windowsill hot. About one third of the residences are air-conditioned, which leaves two thirds of the freshmen either 1. slowly cooking to death in their own rooms, or 2. crawling across campus in search of temperatures below forty degrees.

 

That’s how Hwanhee and Dongyeol end up at Wooseok and Yein’s apartment, looking (and  _ smelling _ ) like they’ve just run a twenty-kilometre marathon. Wooseok immediately bans them from going anywhere near the couch, so they’re confined to lying on the carpet. 

 

“I don’t know if it’s just me,” says Dongyeol, “but the air in here smells  _ sweet _ .”

 

Hwanhee sniffs the air. “I think you’re just used to the smell of your own burning flesh.”

 

“Honestly, I would smell good burning. You know, like a s’more.”

 

“Can you guys shut up?” says Wooseok. “I’m trying to work here. It’s bad enough you’re saturating our good carpet with your sweat.”

 

“I’m  _ thirsty _ ,” Hwanhee whines. “And  _ hot _ .”

 

“You have money. And feet. And a Starbucks about a block away.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I would rather die than move?”

 

“Then die,” Wooseok says, and chucks a slipper at Hwanhee’s face. 

 

“You little-”

 

“Don’t fight,” Yein groans from the couch. “There are literally  _ eight  _ bottles of water in the fridge, you lazy ass.”

 

“Yeah, but how long do you think that’s gonna last between the four of us?” Hwanhee rolls over dramatically onto Dongyeol, who lets out a little  _ oof _ as his diaphragm gives way. “I wanna conserve our supplies. You can’t splurge in the beginning of a crisis. That’s how people  _ die _ , Yein.”

 

“If we run out of water, we can just invite Sooil over,” says Wooseok. “He could probably fill a bucket with his sweat.”

 

Hwanhee peers up at Wooseok. “How big’s the bucket?”

 

“That’s not the question you should be asking,” says Dongyeol. “What’s his production rate? You’re telling us approximate volume, but no estimate of time.”

 

“Fucking nerd. Why couldn’t I get, like, a fine arts roomie?”

 

“I’m just saying, Hwanhee. How long will he take to fill the bucket? A day? A week? We could all be dead of dehydration by then.”

 

“Eww.” Yein makes a face. “Can we not talk about Sooil’s sweat bucket? Listen, if you’re that desperate, get me my phone and I’ll order iced americanos or shaved ice or something.”

 

Hwanhee’s on his feet before Yein finishes his sentence. “Where’s your phone?”

 

Wooseok is miraculously generous enough to let them enter the bedroom without supervision, probably because he can’t be bothered to move. Still, going in feels like they’re breaking some sort of sacred rule of conduct. Hwanhee and Dongyeol tiptoe in with equal parts caution and awe, like they’re entering the Salle des États instead of, well, a sad college-student bedroom with two mattresses and a barred-up window.

 

“Which one’s Yein’s bed?”

 

Dongyeol points to the big  _ Hey! Say! JUMP  _ poster hanging over the left mattress. “Guess.”

 

“I guess this is his nightstand, then?” Hwanhee frowns. “I don’t see his phone, though.”

 

“You dumbass, it’s right there, behind-” Dongyeol stops. “Woah.”

 

“Woah?”

 

On the nightstand, right next to Yein’s  _ Hey! Say! JUMP  _ phonecase, is a framed photo of Yein and Gyujin and  _ oh my god  _ Gyujin’s arm is around Yein.

 

Hwanhee looks at Dongyeol. Dongyeol looks at Hwanhee.

 

In unison: “woah.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe they ate all the shaved ice.” Wooseok shoves the empty container into the garbage. “I paid my share and I got, like, one bite before those little monsters were licking the bowl.”

 

“We could go out for frozen yogurt?” Yein suggests. “I’ll text the others and see if anyone’s up for it.”

 

Turns out not many people are up for frozen yogurt before noon, but they do get responses from Sungjun (who once ate an entire steak at three in the morning) and Gyujin. They’re already there by the time Yein and Wooseok arrive, waiting by the doors.

 

“What took you so long?” Sungjun scowls. “I think my soles are melting. You’re gonna have to extrapolate me from the sidewalk.”

 

“Probably not the word you’re looking for,” says Wooseok. “What’s this I hear about Gyujin paying?”

 

“I spilled Orange Fanta on your carpet last week,” Gyujin says. “It’s the least I can do.”

 

Once inside, Sungjun gives his order (banana, two scoops) and heads to the booth. Wooseok settles on cookie dough and waits for Yein and Gyujin to decide. Problem is, well- Wooseok once spent three hours in a Disney store because Yein couldn’t decide whether his sister would like Ariel in a  _ pink  _ dress or a  _ blue  _ dress. (He ended up getting Elsa.)

 

“Cheesecake and cotton candy are both good,” Yein says slowly.

 

“I’ll get both, and we can split each one fifty-fifty,” Gyujin offers.

 

“You want green tea, though! And I want you to have the flavour you like.”

 

“Honestly, hyung.” Gyujin rests a hand on Yein’s shoulder. “I don’t mind. As long as you enjoy it, I’ll be fine.”

 

Yein visibly hesitates, gaze switching between Gyujin and the menu. “No, Gyujin, it’s okay. Cheesecake sounds good!”

 

“Hurry up!” Sungjun calls from the booth. “I’m gonna finish this before you guys even get here.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Gyujin shakes his head and pulls out his wallet. “Uhh, can I get one cookie dough, green tea, cheesecake…” A pause. “And cotton candy.”

 

“Gyujin,” Yein says, aghast. Gyujin flashes him a bright smile.

 

“Guess I’m just feeling extra hungry today, hyung.”

 

Wooseok’s ready to complain about not getting a second scoop when he notices Yein give Gyujin the Look.

 

And it’s not an angry look, no. It’s the Look Yein gives to people he’s interested in. Slight head tilt, eyesmile, front teeth showing.

 

And Gyujin gives Yein the Look right back.

* * *

  
  


Yein and Gyujin slide into the booth with three cups of frozen yogurt between them, giggling over froyo puns. Wooseok takes a seat beside Sungjun, weirdly quiet. 

 

“Dude,” Sungjun whispers. “You okay?”

 

“Dude,” Wooseok whispers back. “I think they’re like. A thing.”

 

“What? What thing?”

 

“No, I mean. These two.” Wooseok leans closer. “I think they’re, y’know.”

 

“I know?” Sungjun frowns. “What do I know?”

 

“Holy shit, Sungjun. They’re  _ dating _ .”

 

Gyujin holds one of the cups up, tilting it to try and get some of the melted yogurt. Yein laughs and wipes some of it off of Gyujin’s upper lip with his thumb.

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _ Oh _ is right.”

 

“Oh my god,” Sungjun says. “Do you think the others know?”

 

“I think we’re the first ones.”

 

“God.” Sungjun shakes his head. “Minsoo’s head is gonna discombobulate from his shoulders.”

 

“Again,” Wooseok says, watching Gyujin tap on Yein’s lips with a spoonful of frozen yogurt, “probably not the word you’re looking for.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[day 2]

 

The thing is, being seniors, Jinwook and Sooil are probably in the most debt out of everyone. So when their fan breaks down in the middle of a heat wave, the only option (besides selling their kidneys) is to flee to Minsoo’s studio apartment. 

 

Turns out Minsoo doesn’t know how to use a pan, and burnt fish smell can fill up five hundred square feet like nobody’s business. So the three of them set out for the nearest air-conditioned apartment- which happens to be Yein and Wooseok’s.

 

“You think they’re home?” Sooil says after the second ring. 

 

“I didn’t get an answering text, but I do have their schedules on my phone,” says Jinwook. “Wooseok’s got a lecture, but Yein should be home.”

 

“I’m going to pretend that’s not creepy at all.”

 

“He could be outside,” Minsoo suggests. “Shopping. Hanging out with friends. Doing normal social things.”

 

“You think Yein voluntarily goes outside at ten in the morning?” Jinwook snorts. “Either he’s sleeping, or a burglar knocked him out.”

 

“Here comes the burglar, then,” Sooil says, and they quiet down to listen to the approaching footsteps. The door swings open and it’s-

 

-Gyujin.

 

“Oh,” says Jinwook. “Hi?”

 

“Oh. Hi!” Gyujin scratches the back of his head. “Uhh…”

 

“Yein’s…” Jinwook tries to peek over Gyujin’s shoulder. (He can’t.) “Home?”

 

“Oh. Um, yeah!” Gyujin looks at Jinwook, then at Sooil, then at a spot on the wall behind Minsoo’s head. “Uh. What do you guys need?”

 

“Is it okay if we stay here for a bit?” Jinwook frowns as he watches Gyujin’s eyes go wide. “Uh. Unless… you’re busy? You know what, it’s okay, I’m sure the McDonald’s across the street-”

 

“Babe, do you need help with the food?” Yein calls from beyond their little bubble of awkwardness. Jinwook’s about to call back to him when he realizes-  _ oh.  _

 

Babe.

 

_ Babe? _

 

Minsoo’s face turns so red that Jinwook has a hard time discerning him from the hallway wallpaper. Gyujin gives them an apologetic smile.

 

“We ordered delivery, but I guess this one doesn’t deliver upstairs. I’ll get it from the lobby.” Then, in a louder voice, “Hyung, our friends are here, I’ll get the food!”

 

Minsoo stays frozen in place, even as Gyujin slips into his shoes and jogs off. Sooil snaps his fingers in front of his face a few times. Nothing. Jinwook stares at the door and sighs and thinks,  _ oh god, I’m really going to be married last. _

 

Yein appears in view, peeking out from behind a wall with a bright (if somewhat confused) grin.

 

“Hey! What’s up?”

 

“Our air conditioner broke, and we thought we could chill here,” Jinwook explains for the third time today. (It’s definitely way harder this time.) Yein’s nodding before he even finishes the sentence.

 

“Sure. We’d love the company. And, uh, you guys look like you need somewhere cool to stay. Minsoo looks like a tomato.” 

 

The first thing they see when they get inside is Yein’s laptop, paused on Ryan Gosling’s face. The second thing they see is the giant bouquet perched on the table. From the corner of his eye, Jinwook sees Minsoo turn even redder. He’s not sure if Minsoo’s ever going to be able to return to his original colour.

 

“Flowers? What’s the occasion?” Sooil asks. Yein beams.

 

“Gyujin brought them over. Isn’t he just the sweetest?”

 

“Oh god,” Minsoo mutters, “I need a seat.”

 

“Gosh, it must have been burning outside,” Yein says, patting Minsoo’s hair. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

 

The moment Yein leaves, Sooil lets out a sigh.

 

“Gyujin brought flowers. They’re watching  _ The Notebook _ together. I think we all know what this means.”

 

Jinwook nods, solemn. “We’ve interrupted a very important date.”

 

“Date?” Minsoo looks between the two of them.

 

Sooil nods back. “Possibly an anniversary.”

 

“ _ Anniversary _ ?” Minsoo squeaks, and Sooil puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s kinda weird that you’re this shocked. To be honest, I think we all saw this coming.”

 

“You know Minsoo isn’t the most perceptive when it comes to other people’s relationships.” Jinwook pats Minsoo’s back. “Remember Sujeong?”

 

“Music major Sujeong and her hot, ripped athlete ‘friend’,” Sooil says. “I don’t think I could ever forget.”

 

“He called him ‘ _ babe _ ’,” Minsoo whispers, and Jinwook sighs.

 

“This is gonna be a long day.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


[day 3]

 

If the weather on Wednesday was a raging forest fire, the weather on Friday is more like a teeny-tiny tea candle. The heat wave’s dying down for sure, but it’s still hot, with temperatures in the mid twenties.

 

Wooseok sends a text to the group chat at four in the afternoon:

 

_ come to our apt 6pm. group hangout. bring food n crap. ice c ream pls _

 

Gyujin gets there first, greeting Yein with a hug and Wooseok with a big bag of popsicles. Changhyun’s next, lugging a big crate of Sprite with him. Jinwook and Sooil bring actual, real food (McDonald’s. They bring McDonald’s). 

 

By the time Minsoo arrives, there are ten popsicles, twelve Big Macs, sixty chicken nuggets, and a (half-eaten) bag of Goldfish. He tosses his snack-sized bag of Doritos onto the pile and joins the others in the main room, where Sungjun, Hwanhee, Sooil, and Jinwook are battling it out in Mario Kart. Dongyeol’s yelling at the TV screen, and Gyujin’s dozing off on Yein’s shoulder, so Minsoo sits next to Wooseok and Changhyun on the long couch. 

 

“Hey,” says Changhyun.

 

“Hi,” says Minsoo. 

 

A long silence ensues. Changhyun and Wooseok aren’t exactly the most talkative type, and Minsoo, a Certified Introvert ™ , would typically be pretty happy with that. Today, though? There are words in his brain, on his tongue, itching to get out. To be heard by  _ someone _ .

 

He tries his best to ignore it, focusing on the Mario Kart game. But the screen’s split four ways, and the TV’s tiny as it is, and he eventually gives up and lets out a sigh.

 

“Dude.” Changhyun looks at him. “Something up?”

 

“Nah.” Minsoo thinks about it. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to tell Changhyun and Wooseok, actually. It would be better than telling Hwanhee or Dongyeol, at least. “Uhh… I mean. Yes.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

Minsoo looks at Yein and Gyujin. Hwanhee’s Rainbow Road-induced rage scream has startled Gyujin back into reality, and he’s blinking drowsily, chin in the crook of Yein’s neck. Yein reaches up to run his fingers through Gyujin’s hair, and Minsoo thinks,  _ I’ve gotta say it. _

 

“Do you think they’re dating?”

 

Changhyun squints, lowers his voice. “Who? Gyujin and Yein?”

 

“Yeah. I just.” Minsoo huffs. “I came over yesterday and I. I think they were on a date.”

 

“Maybe they were on a bro date,” Changhyun suggests. “Like, hanging out as bros?”

 

“Bros don’t watch  _ The Notebook  _ together and give each other flowers.”

 

Changhyun shrugs. “We could. I could do that for you. Do you want me to?”

 

“No. Maybe. Possibly. Yes. What? Back to the point.” Minsoo shakes his head. “Would you also call me babe?”

 

Changhyun strokes his non-existent beard. “Babe, huh? I guess they’re dating.”

 

“But they didn’t  _ say  _ anything,” Minsoo emphasizes. “If they didn’t say so-”

 

“Minsoo, I’m pretty sure they’re dating.” Wooseok, who’s been silently observing up to this point, leans over Changhyun to pat Minsoo’s arm. “Maybe they just haven’t found the right time to tell us.”

 

Minsoo looks scandalized. “Why would they date and not tell  _ us _ ? 96-line is  _ always  _ the first to meet each other’s new potential forever-companions. It’s the milkshake test!”

 

“One, I’m pretty sure the milkshake test was cancelled after Sungjun laughed too hard and sprayed his milkshake all over Changhyun’s date. Two, please never say ‘forever-companions’ again. Three,” and here Wooseok puts a hand on Minsoo’s shoulder, “this is the first person Yein has ever dated. And it’s not just any random dude- it’s  _ Gyujin _ . There’s so much that he could be nervous about. I understand why he wouldn’t want to tell us right away.”

 

“Dude,” Changhyun says, half in awe. “That was super insightful.”

 

Slowly, Minsoo nods. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. It’s just. We’re best friends, right? Yein usually tells me important stuff.”

 

“Dude, I’m his roommate,” Wooseok says. “And  _ actual  _ best friend. And I was kind of weirded out, too. I mean, like, they were being all lovey-dovey when we got frozen yogurt, and I was kind of like,  _ what is going on _ ? I thought the framed picture of them on Yein’s nightstand was purely platonic.”

 

“The  _ what _ ?”

 

“Point is,” Wooseok cuts back in, “I realized it’s his privacy and everything. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

 

Yein stands up suddenly. Gyujin rises, too, and slots their fingers together. Yein tilts his head, whispering something into Gyujin’s ear. He squeezes Gyujin’s hand, then lets go and walks towards the balcony, slipping outside as Gyujin sits back down.

 

Everyone turns to look at Gyujin, who offers up a timid smile. 

 

“Uh, he just needed some fresh air.”

 

“Dude,” says Sungjun. “He lets you get away with so much skinship. Every time I try to backhug him, he wriggles out. He’s like a… like a grumpy house cat.”

 

Gyujin shrugs. “He doesn’t really like being backhugged by most people. He likes being the backhugg _ er _ . I guess? He likes holding hands the most, though. And like, holding fingers. That’s a thing. I think."

 

“Huh,” says Sungjun, looking confused. “Um. Good to know?”

 

Gyujin flushes a little bit, noticing the silence settling over the room. “Um. I’m just gonna check on him.”

 

As soon as Gyujin leaves, Sungjun turns to the rest of the room.

 

“Woah.”

 

“Dude,” says Hwanhee, “Dongyeol and I saw something a few days ago and I don’t know if you guys would even believe it. It’s kind of crazy, but like, I think they’re together.”

 

“I mean, Yein literally called Gyujin babe,” Sooil says, “so I’m pretty sure they are.”

 

Gyujin and Yein are both on the balcony now, backs illuminated by the light. The others watch as Gyujin draws Yein close, Yein’s head resting on his shoulder.

 

“They’ll tell us when they feel ready,” says Jinwook.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Hey.”

 

Yein doesn’t have to turn to know it’s Gyujin, a smile tugging at his lips as he feels the warmth of an arm across his back. Gyujin pulls him snug against his chest, and Yein sighs, letting his head fall to Gyujin’s shoulder.

 

“It’s cold,” says Gyujin, softly. Most everything he does is soft; careful. Yein revels in it. His smile carries a tenderness so deep, it makes Yein’s heart ache.

 

“I’ll just stay out here for a little bit. Just needed a break. It’s hard enough having two people in this space. Ten people is- well, it’s cozy, but in weather like this, it’s suffocating.”

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Gyujin sighs; his breath ruffles Yein’s bangs. “It’s nice being together  _ together _ , but it’s also nice being together  _ alone _ .”

 

“Mhm. You’re right, though, it is nice being together when we’re with everyone else.” Yein leans into Gyujin, contentment settling deep in his bones. “I’m glad our friends are cool with it.”

 

“I’m glad you told them.” Gyujin muffles a laugh in Yein’s hair. “I wouldn’t have been able to face Minsoo at all. I’d be a stuttering mess.”

 

“Uh. Sorry.” Yein pulls away to squint at Gyujin. “Did you say  _ I  _ told them? Because I distinctly remember freaking out, refusing to tell them and shoving that burden onto  _ you _ .”

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

“...Hey, we didn’t…  _ forget  _ to tell them, did we?”

 

“I think we did.”

 

“Ohh.”

 

“ _ Ohh _ .”

 

“Well, that explains a  _ lot _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it? did u hate it? come chat with me on twitter @egg_sunyoulk !!


End file.
